Since 1965, when the country's pioneering Good Samaritan statute was enacted in California, approximately 100 persons have received compensation from the State for injuries of earning losses suffered while coming to the aid of others. By the end of the research period, this figure should reach approximately 125 persons. We proposed interviewing these Good Samaritans, as well as other individuals involved in each of the episodes. We will describe them in terms of their social and psychological characteristics, and compare them with a number of different populations. The material obtained will be used to critique and refine the rather large body of experimental literature on bystander intervention in simulated emergencies. It will also be examined in terms of legal approaches to the provision of aid to persons in need. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: 1. Ted L. Huston, Gilbett Geis, Richard Wright, an" Thomas Garrett. "Good Samaritans as Crime Victims." In Emilio Viano (ed.), Crime, Victims, and Society. Leiden, The Netherlands: Sitjhoff International Press. (April 1976). 2. Gilbert Geis, Ted L. Huston, and Richard Wright. "Compensating GoodSamaritans," Crime Prevention Review. (April 1976).